


The Arena

by HannahIDK



Category: The World's End (2013)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I Tried, M/M, Pianist!Andy, Violinist!Gary, but i wrote it anyway lol, i cant think of any good titles, i dont know how to write lol, im new to writing so cut me some slack lol, this is the fic nobody wanted and/or needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahIDK/pseuds/HannahIDK
Summary: Gary looked very confused why the pool table was replaced with a stage...[This fic was inspired/based on a acoustic version of Lindsey Stirling's song 'The Arena']





	The Arena

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this doesn't make any sense and/or is all over the place but i tried ok lol

"Ah! The Cross Hands, so many great memories came from this pub, it looks like nothing has changed!" Gary said gleefully.  
"Well one thing has changed.." Andy said with no enthusiasm what so ever while pointing to a stage with a piano on it, in the spot where the pool table used to be.

Gary looked very confused why the pool table was replaced with a stage, Oliver looked over at the bartender "What happend to the pool table?" he asked curiously, while Andy walked over to the piano. "Oh some drunk bloke broke it somehow, i dont know how but they did" the other bartender decided to join the conversation. "And two weeks ago a group of teenagers tried to take the pool table outside to slide it down the hill near the town's enterance! fucking kids these days..", Gary smiles at the idea. "Gary please don't slide the piano down the hill", Oliver almost begs. "Of course not!" Gary says and chuckles "not yet, at least". "And besides it nice to have a little change these days.." the bartender said happily.

Andy brushed his fingers softly on the keys not pressing down on the keys of the piano. Gary seeing Andy at the piano brought back a lot of memories when they were teenagers, they always performed in front of each other and the others because they were afraid of what people thought of their music and their choice of instruments they were playing. Gary always look back at those memories and smile, his childhood dream was to be a rockstar, but that dream never became a reality.

A lightbulb lit up in Gary's head, which the others knew when Gary has an idea, it was never gonna turn out good, Gary rushed out of the pub "Gary! where are you going?" Steven exclaimed, Gary went to his car and opened the trunk and pulled out something. A violin case. He smiled widely at it and ran back into the pub. The others saw Gary with a case wondering what he was doing, Gary walks over to Andy, he was seated at the piano admiring its reflective shine. Andy looks up at Gary and looks at what Gary had in his hand, it was his violin case, Andy's eyes widened a bit and looks back up at Gary. A small smile appeared on Andy's face, Gary holds up his violin case "Come on lets play together, like old times?" Gary says softly.

Andy thought about it for a moment and nods, Gary walks off the stage and grabs a stool from the bar and sets it down on the stage, he proceeds to take his chestnut brown coloured violin and bow out of the case. He sets the case on the floor so its not in the way and sits on the stool, Gary makes sure its not out of tune, he looks at Andy cracking his intertwined fingers out away from him, Andy returns the gaze, They looked at each other like they knew what song they're gonna play.

Gary sets his violin on his left shoulder, with his bow in his right hand getting ready to play. Andy starts to play, the piano was being played softly and calmly, like you have been thrown into a fairytale, Andy's fingers moved elegantly on the keys, then Gary started to play with him, and it made it more beautiful. The sound of the violin and piano's notes and the melody worked really well together. It was like the two instruments were dancing to their own sound, Gary's fingers were swiftly moving up and down the fingerboard, they were pressing on the strings at a extremely fast pace, with the bow moving gracefully up and down the strings playing high and low notes and vibrating his finger on the notes to make them longer.

This caught the attention of the kind of crowded pub, they looked over at the stage, fascinated by what they're hearing, it was like they were in a trance. It also caught Steven, Peter and Oliver's attention, they quickly knew what song they were playing, they used to play it all the time when they were teenagers, Steven, Peter and Oliver were their at the time when Gary and Andy wrote the song, so they were feeling a bit nostalgic. As Gary played he was swinging side to side  
a little, like he was dancing along with his violin. It was nearly the end of the song, Gary played the violin's notes a bit harder along with Andy, it turned from elegant and graceful to passionate and enchanting. The song ended, everyone in the pub were cheering and applauding, including Steven, Peter and Oliver. Gary and Andy both looked at one and other, grinning happily.

 

Their little day out came to an end they had a great time, besides Gary being, you know, Gary. The others head to their own vehicles and said their goodbyes and went back to London, Gary and Andy were sitting on the hill near the enterance looking over the town with the sun beginning to set. "Beautiful view, huh?" Andy said gently as he was admiring the view, "It sure is.." Gary sighed and smiled a little "Im kind of surpised that, you still knew all of the notes by heart.." Gary said quietly, turning gaze from the view to Andy. Andy did the same, "yea I-I've been playing the piano every now and then, you just get bored sometimes you know?", Gary nodded in agreement Ever since the group went their seperate ways, Andy never really played the piano as much as he used to, he felt like something was...missing. "Hey..Andy" Gary said with a low tone in his voice, "it was..really nice playing that song with you again", "r-really?" Andy said surprised at what Gary said. "Yea..whenever I play alone it felt like something..wasn't right, like...it didn't feel the same when I used to play..".

There was a comfortable silence between them, Andy moves his hand over to Gary's and holds it, but Gary didn't pull away like he thought, except he laces his fingers with Andy's. "You know..I've never been happier than I am right now...whenever I'm with you just feel..like..I found my soulmate" Andy says softly, as he confessed his feelings and looks at Gary, "I feel the same way.." Gary said while smiling softly, they looked down at each others lips for a second and back up to each others eyes, they both leaned in until their lips were pressed together.

Gary's lips were surprisingly soft and warm not rough and chapped like Andy thought, they both pulled away from the kiss and smiled a little and lean back in for another kiss. Their lips were moving in sync this time, they weren't just pressed awkwardly together, they continued to kiss until they both needed air and pulled away. "Ha...well..that just happened.." Andy laughed nervously, Gary giggled softly at Andy's nervousness and moved closer to Andy, placing his head on Andy's shoulder "yeah..that did just happen" Gary chuckles a bit "but it was nice feeling though..", Andy lays his head on Gary's and wraps his arm around Gary's waist, "yea...it was" Andy said gently as they continued to watch the sunset, over Newton Haven.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you see any grammar errors in this (cuz my brain can't keep up with my fingers lol)


End file.
